


Fractured Thoughts

by oh_mmrs



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_mmrs/pseuds/oh_mmrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old fic from 2014. Will post what I have, no plans to ever continue it. All I can say is that I'm thankful my writing has changed. </p><p>about what could happen if Elle Greenaway had a daughter and left her in the care of Aaron Hotchner (AKA Hotch) and the rest of the team, David Rossi,</p><p>Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid, ( Spence) Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, ( Baby Girl to Morgan) and Emily Prentiss once she joined the team. This takes place after the man who was hunting Emily ; Ian Doyle. ( apparently, I need to say that I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS still does. Unfortunately.)</p><p>This is pretty much AU, same characters. The main part I changed is how Doyle gets Emily. Seriously though, I hated how CBS did the wooden stake thing, so I changed what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Thoughts

"You can't choose your family. You take what the fates hand you. And like them or not, love them or not, understand them or not, you cope. Then there's the school of thought that says the family you're born into is simply a starting point. They feed you, and clothe you, and take care of you, until you're ready to go out into the world and find your tribe." -Grey's Anatomy  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The beeping of a heart rate monitor greeted me as I came to, my head spun and pounded. I took a breath, and winced as I felt my bandage stretch, and the sutures pull. I opened my eyes, confused, as I realized I was in a hospital. " Mom?" I rasped. A nurse bustles in.

" Hello dear, you've been out quite a while." I blink at her, confused.

" Where's JJ? And Hotch? And the others?" She looks at me.

" Oh, do you mean the FBI agents? That one, Morgan I think, is out in the lobby. The others went to grab something to eat. I can get him for you." I nodded my head, immediately regretting that decision, it made my world spin. I leaned my head back against the pillow. Morgan walked in.

" Derek!" I said, my voice catching. " Where's Emily?" He looks at me with sad eyes.

" Oh Baby Doll…" A sob hitches out of my throat.

" Em… Emily's dead?" I sob. He gathers me into a hug. I hear footsteps and look over his shoulder. My team, my family, really, walks into the room, and behind them, the section chief of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, Erin Strauss. I look at them, my eyes filled with tears. Stauss immediately gets down to business.

" What is your relationship to the Behavioral Analysis Unit, and why did it cause you to be their the night that Doyle was apprehended?" I glare at her, and appeal to Hotch,

" Can't this wait?" He shakes his head

" You know the protocol." I sigh, and begin.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" No one can find the rewind button girl, so cradle your head in your arms." - Breathe by Anna Nalick  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" My name is Georgia Ella Hotchner, I am 15. My biological mother was Elle Greenaway, and I have no idea who my father is. Elle was part of the BAU team until she resigned. She left me in the care of Aaron Hotchner and the rest of the team when I was 7. She left custody papers that said that Aaron Hotchner had full custody. - I mean, Agent Hotchner." Strauss stops me there.

" Didn't you call out ' Mom' when you woke up?" she questioned.

" Yes, I did." I replied. " I was calling out for JJ, she's been a mother to me since Agent Greenaway left. If you want the whole thing, fine. The team raised me since I was 7, so they are my family. Hotch is my dad, JJ is my mom. Dr. Reid is like a brother, so is Agent Morgan. Penelope Garcia is like my sister, and so was Emily Prentiss. Agent Prentiss and I were in her apartment, I was spending the night at her apartment, when Ian Doyle broke in. He first stabbed me multiple times, twice near my stomach, twice near my lungs. He almost punctured my left lung. Before he stabbed me, I heard Emily begging him to leave me alone, to kill her laughed cruelly and replied, " Oh, I will kill you too." He then shot her in the chest area, stabbed her in the stomach. The last thing I remember is Derek coming in and telling me to put pressure on the wounds, before he grabbed my hand, and sat with Emily." I finish, avoiding their eyes, as I remember how Emily pleaded, to let herself die to save me.

Hotch looks at Chief Bitch Erin Strauss.

" Will that be all?" She nods curtly and leaves. Hotch asks everyone to leave for a bit, then sits down in the chair by the bed and grabs my hand.

" What happened after you got us out of there?" I question him, not entirely sure if I want to hear the answer.

" When you arrived, they took you and Emily into surgery. They tried to stop the bleeding with her, but she bled out on the O.R table. They managed to stop the bleeding with you, and you've been recovering for two days, you have a concussion, several broken ribs, a broken wrist, and your wounds." I look away. Hotch leaves, and Spence comes in.

" Spence…." I croak. " Emily… I can't believe she's actually…" I move over, so he can sit beside me on the bed. I start to sob, and rest my face in his shoulder. He cries, and I cry. We grab on to each other like we're the only things keeping us on earth. A couple days later, the doctor clears me to go home. The nurse gives me a wheelchair, and Morgan pushes me down the hall. Hotch is away for the next couple of days, so I will be staying with Morgan. That night, I wake up screaming, I had a nightmare about watching Doyle kill Emily.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Don't know how, but I'll get by, slowly pull myself together." -Grace by Kate Havnevik  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sobbing, and unable to calm down. Morgan is at a loss of what to do, so he calls JJ to come to console me. She comes in, and just hugs me. I fall asleep next to her, and sleep the rest of the night. JJ takes me back to her house so Will can watch me, and I play with her son, Henry. He hugs me when he sees me.

"Georgie?" He asks. " Why haven't you been to see me?" he asks.

I look at Will. He shrugs. I'm on my own for this one.

" Hen, you remember Emily? Mom's friend?" He nods, his eyes wide like saucers.

" She isn't here anymore. She went to heaven. I've been in the hospital getting better." He nods.

" Just like Haley went to heaven. And Rosaline.?" I wince, remembering them. I knew that Rosaline was JJ's sister, who committed suicide when she was 11. Haley was Hotch's wife, hunted and killed by George Foyet, a serial killer known as the The Reaper. He hunted Haley to get to Hotch, he murdered her in the house they shared together. I sit down with Henry, and spend the rest of the day there.


End file.
